


[Podfic] your very best friend, in the whole wide world

by hsu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff and Angst, Geralt doesn't know what an emotion is, He has them but he doesn't know what the fuck they are, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, i can't not write dramatic things its bc im gay, i will die upon this hill, jaskier acts like a normal person around him and geralt has no fucking idea how to handle that, liberal overuse of the 'and yet here we are' line probably, listen. listen. geralt is soft and has a philosophical soul alright, sfw, so upon writing chapter two that one has a heady mix of angst and fluff too, the angst is chapter one the fluff will be chapter two, there will be cuddles here i promise you, they should be...soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsu/pseuds/hsu
Summary: [podfic of sargarepa's story]Geralt of Rivia has spent a strange amount of time feverishly obsessing over the way Jaskier can just casually touch him, like it's nothing, like he's not an aberration capable of breaking Jaskier in half with a sneeze. Jaskier saw Geralt slice through monsters like pudding, covered in guts and grime and his own sweat and blood, but there he was, leaning against him and tuning his lute.Geralt doesn't know how to classify the feeling gripping him every time it happens, but he knows he doesn't want it to stop.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	[Podfic] your very best friend, in the whole wide world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your very best friend, in the whole wide world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272376) by [sargarepa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sargarepa/pseuds/sargarepa). 

And podfic #2 is up and running. I have been overwhelmed with how happy people are to let me dabble with this?! thank you fandom for having such lovely people in it and thank you to the authors who permit me to indulge in this new hobby <3

This was one of my first Witcher fics that had me go 'ah yes. soft idiot Geralt who doesn't understand what the emotions mean'. I live in the Soft Geralt tag 

Massive apologies for my 'singing', as you will hear, I am A Talent. Shout out to Daniel Pemberton and the glory that is Guy Ritchie's King Arthur soundtrack, in particular The Devil & The Huntsman whose melody I borrowed for Jaskier's ballad. Does that movie pass the Bechdel test? No. Have I watched it approximately 20 times? Yes.

**Text:** [Your very best friend, in the whole wide world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272376)

**Author:** [sargarepa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sargarepa/pseuds/sargarepa)

**Reader:** [hsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsu)

**Length:** 33min30s

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pibl4tl7a7gc0z1/your%20very%20best%20friend%20in%20the%20whole%20wide%20world.mp3?dl=0)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> updated as of 19 June 2020 for better audio


End file.
